battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf Cruel Bus
Cold Environment | blocking = Partial | armor_crushing_defense = 25 | armor_fire_defense = 75 | armor_piercing_defense = 25 | base_crushing_defense = 75 | base_piercing_defense = 125 | enemylevel1 = 5 | hp1 = 70 | armor1 = 25 | dodge1 = 0 | bravery1 = 15 | defense1 = 20 | uv1 = 6 | enemylevel2 = 20 | hp2 = 140 | armor2 = 80 | dodge2 = 15 | bravery2 = 50 | defense2 = 35 | uv2 = 16 | enemylevel3 = 36 | hp3 = 240 | armor3 = 140 | dodge3 = 15 | bravery3 = 50 | defense3 = 35 | uv3 = 28 | game file name = sw_veh_school_bus_5, sw_veh_school_bus_20, sw_veh_school_bus }} Overview The Silver Wolf Cruel Bus is an armored vehicle with a cannon, akin to Tanks, except that it is not a Tank and is of the Fast type. The Cruel Bus is the "cruel" amalgamation of a school bus, extra armor and a stolen cannon mounted on its roof, delivering destruction in the form of a solid cannonball. The vehicle is similar to a Gun Truck except that it carries more ammunition and is much bulkier. This unit is a low priority because of its low offense of only 24. The stronger version of this unit is the Magic Cruel Bus, which you will begin to encounter at level 55. This is the Silver Wolf's version of the Gun Truck Damage mods Attacks | armorpiercing = 40 | crit = 5% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-3 | lof = Direct | cooldown = 2 | targets = Ground | targetbox-rows = 9 | game file name = cannon_1shot }} }} | armorpiercing = 40 | crit = 5% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-3 | lof = Direct | cooldown = 2 | targets = Air | targetbox-rows = 9 | game file name = air_cannon_1shot }} }} | armorpiercing = 40 | crit = 5% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-3 | lof = Direct | cooldown = 2 | targets = Ground | targetbox-rows = 9 | game file name = cannon_1shot }} }} | armorpiercing = 40 | crit = 5% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-3 | lof = Direct | cooldown = 2 | targets = Air | targetbox-rows = 9 | game file name = air_cannon_1shot }} }} | armorpiercing = 40 | crit = 5% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-3 | lof = Direct | cooldown = 2 | targets = Ground | targetbox-rows = 9 | game file name = cannon_1shot }} }} | armorpiercing = 40 | crit = 5% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-3 | lof = Direct | cooldown = 2 | targets = Air | targetbox-rows = 9 | game file name = air_cannon_1shot }} }} Trivia * When the Cruel Bus shoots its cannon, the "STOP" sign moves into view. The "STOP" is normally an indicator to be careful of children, but the tie-in to its cannon attack only adds to its cruelty. Gallery File:CannonSchoolBus front.png|Front. File:CannonSchoolBus back.png|Back. File:CannonSchoolBus icon.png|Icon. Animations See Also * Magic Cruel Bus Category:2.0 Patch